Sealand Anak Siapa?
by underwaterpixies
Summary: Chap 3. Persaingan semakin seru. "Ini dia! Bukti! Bagaimana pendapatmu, Sealand? Eh, mengapa wajahmu pucat begitu?" Akankah semuanya berakhir bahagia? Finally update.
1. Hakim, dan Calon Orangtua

Moshi-moshi minna…

Ini sekuel yang dijanjikan, saya buat karena banyak yang mendukung. Terima kasih semua! Hana sangat senang.

Buat yang belum baca, ini 'seri' kedua dari fic saya, yang berjudul "Aku Anak Siapa". Boleh baca itu dulu kalau mau tahu gimana Sealand bisa sampai ke persidangan. Jadikan multichap saja ya? Karena saya sangat sibuk *benturin kepala ke tembok*. Mungkin fic ini akan dipenuhi hinaan, saya-pun nggak tahu kenapa banyak yang muji fic sebelum ini, maaf. T.T

Jeda '.' Saya perbanyak, supaya tidak pusing… hehe. Selamat membaca! Semoga selamat sampai tujuan! (?)

Warning: Mari kita anggap perebutan hak asuh anak itu sama dengan dua pasangan yang memperebutkan satu anak (weird…). Lagi pula, ini sidang paling konyol yang pernah ada. Dan juga, Iggy kita anggap sebagai calon ibu-nya Sealand, bukan kakaknya (gara-gara fanart nih -,-).

.

(o-o-o)

"**Sealand Anak Siapa?"**

**Hetalia Axis Powers : Hidekaz Himaruya**

**This fic : Hana Mizuno**

(o-o-o)

.

.

Sealand benar-benar mengikuti saran anggota PBB.

Hari ini ia pergi ke sebuah gedung besar, dengan deretan huruf besar yang terpampang di dinding depannya.

.

_**Nation Court**_** / **_**Pengadilan Negara**_

_**Facilities of the United Nations**_

.

"Nggak salah, nih?"

Sealand tak menyangka segalanya akan berakhir seberlebihan ini, atau mungkin tepatnya, selebay ini. Baru saja kemarin ia diberitahu bahwa ada persidangan yang mampu membantunya. Tapi, kok harus sampai ketemu hakim, sih?

Hidup Sealand bagaikan _fairytale_.

.

Tapi tak ada cara lain. Kalau melakukan tes DNA, dibandingkan dengan siapa? Sealand juga tidak mengenal Nation lain, begitu pula sebaliknya. Jarang ada yang menyadari kehadirannya di mana-mana. Jadi, tidak ada yang bisa menolong.

Masuk ke dalam gedung ini adalah satu-satunya cara.

Sebelum masuk, Sealand membaca semacam mantera. Berkomat-kamit panjang untuk menangkal kemungkinan adanya setan pengadilan atau sebagainya, sebelum ingat ini bukan kuburan. Lalu layaknya turun dari angkutan umum, Sealand mendahulukan kaki kiri, membuka engsel pintu perlahan, dan…

.

"Selamat datang, Sealand-kun!"

Sesosok berambut putih menyambutnya dengan penuh rasa gembira, bagaikan majikan menemukan anjingnya yang hilang di sumur tua setahun lalu. Dan, jika ingin lebih jelas, silakan bayangkan adegan Teletubbies paling lebay yang pernah anda saksikan.

"Empf!... Oi! Lepaskan…!" Sealand meronta-ronta minta diturunkan. Sekilas mirip anak kecil diculik genderuwo lantaran bermain sampai maghrib.

"Oh, maaf, Sealand-kun," pria berambut putih yang ternyata anggota PBB itu menurunkan Sealand, melupakan segala ke-OOC-annya.

"Huft… Bapak mau bunuh saya, ya?" Sealand tersengal-sengal.

"Sekali lagi, maafkan saya, Sealand-kun. Mari saya antar ke tempat sidangnya," ujar si pria dengan nada malu.

Mari kita analisis, jikalau si anggota PBB adalah _lolicon_.

Sealand menurut, lalu mengikuti anggota PBB dengan wajah sengsara duluan. _'Gedung segede gini masih ada ruangan lagi?' _batinnya.

Iseng, Sealand mengamati. Wah, orang-orang pengadilan canggih semua. Atasnya jas, bawah sandal jepit. Tapi, masih tetap pasang wajah berwibawa, tak tertebak mana yang mau kerja dan mana yang nahan pipis. Ada yang duduk sambil menatap layar komputer dengan sibuk, meski tebakan Sealand orang itu sedang membuka situs yang nggak-nggak. Sisanya sibuk ngurusin dokumen-dokumen, entah isinya permintaan bantuan atau cicilan hutang.

Otaknya Sealand mulai nggak beres.

.

(o-o-o)

.

"Kita sampai, Sealand-kun."

Sealand melongo saat si anggota PBB membukakan pintu ruangan di mana ia akan sidang akan berlangsung. Ruangan itu cukup besar untuk main bola, tapi sayang kebanyakan kursi. Di tempat terdepan, terlihat hakim dan kawan-kawan (Sealand nggak tahu siapa saja itu), telah siap untuk persidangan.

"Silakan masuk," anggota PBB mempersilakan, lalu pergi meninggalkan Sealand.

Cengo sejenak, tahu-tahu Sealand sudah disambut lagi oleh si hakim.

"Sealand~!"

Belum sempat Sealand kabur, si hakim berambut coklat tua bangkit dari tempat duduk dan menangkapnya.

Ini gedung isinya _lolicon_ semua, ya?

Sealand kembali memberontak. Tidak mau mengambil resiko ditendang Sealand, si hakim segera melepaskannya.

"Hah… Siapa anda? Pak hakim?" tanya Sealand seraya mengambil jarak.

"Betul!" si hakim (tak becus) kini tersenyum lebar. "Saya Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, alias Spain, alias hakim di sini!"

Pengadilan sepertinya kekurangan stok hakim.

"Apa?" Sealand _shock_. _'Hakimnya kok beginian, sih?'_

"Sealand tidak percaya, ya?" Spain memasang wajah merana. "Saya bisa diandalkan lho~"

"Eh? Maksudnya… itu…"

"Saya yang akan membantu Sealand! Karena saya menjadi hakim yang dipilih oleh pengadilan ini~!" Spain berseri-seri.

'_Bukannya gitu, hakimnya nggak bisa dipercaya!' _batin Sealand. "B-Beneran, nih?"

Sebenarnya Spain itu lumayan, namun Sealand saja yang berpikiran seperti itu. Di mana fans, Spain sangat keren. Karena Sealand bukan fans, dia tidak percaya.

"Aku nggak bercanda, kok! Ayo, lekas duduk!" Spain mempersilahkan Sealand duduk di bagian kanan tempat hakim, yang di sebelah tempat duduknya ada dua penjaga.

Sealand pasrah saja duduk di situ. Ia memandang ke sekeliling. Di dekat Sealand (atau paling depan), ada satu hakim, yaitu Spain, beserta dua orang pembantu yang kelihatannya dipaksa, Romano dan Austria. Di seberangnya, di depan pintu, ada deretan kursi penonton. Sealand bergidik membayangkan pengadilan ini akan disalahgunakan untuk sirkus keliling.

Lalu di depan deretan kursi penonton, ada beberapa _box_. Masing-masing _box_ bertuliskan "pengacara", dan peran-peran lain yang kelihatannya akan ikut serta di sini. Terakhir, di sudut kiri dan kanan, masing-masing terdapat dua kursi dan satu meja. Kelihatannya sengaja dipasangkan untuk…

Untuk siapa?

"Yak! Sidang akan dimulai~"

Sealand tersadar oleh suara Spain dan buru-buru memperbaiki posisi duduknya. Ia baru sadar bahwa kursi penonton hanya diisi oleh anggota PBB yang mau menonton, bukan siapa-siapa lagi. Ternyata Sealand memang asing di sini.

"Huh, brengsek! Ayo lanjutkan!" Romano berkata gusar.

"Baiklah, sebelum kita mulai persidangannya, saya mau Sealand mendengarkan peraturannya dulu~" Spain tersenyum.

"Jadi, sidang 'Perebutan Hak Asuh Anak' ini bukan sidang biasa, lain dari yang lain. Berhubung hakimnya saya, maka cara memutus permasalahannya harus dengan cara saya! Hehehe…"

Sealand mau pulang saja.

"Seperti yang bisa kau lihat, _box-box _di sana masing kosong, kan? Nah, nantinya _box _itu akan diisi oleh para 'pembantu' dalam permainan kita ini~"

"Hei, bodoh! Kita bukan mau main-main, brengsek!" Romano naik darah.

"Romano…" Spain menoleh ke samping. "Sabar dulu, jangan marah-marah begitu."

"Urusai. Hei, pengadilan! Mengapa mahluk bodoh ini dipilih sebagai hakim, sih? Memangnya tidak ada orang lain?" Romano memprotes.

"Eh iya, ya? Kok, hakimnya bisa Spain?" tanya Austria.

Kemudian, salah satu anggota PBB di kursi penonton berdiri.

"Maaf sebelumnya, kemarin kami sudah berunding soal hakim…"

.

(o-o-o)

.

PBB 1 : Jadi, siapa hakim untuk sidang besok?

PBB 2 : Menurutku, jangan dari Allied Forces dan The Nordics, nanti memihak.

PBB 3 : Jangan Axis Powers juga, mereka sudah banyak ambil alih.

PBB 1 : Kalau begitu, siapa? Apa kita ambil dari Eropa saja, minimal pesertanya kenal.

PBB 3 : Oke. Sebaiknya cowok.

PBB 2 : Ia harus siap dan tak peduli situasi!

PBB 3 : Apa? Tak peduli situasi?

PBB 1 : Berarti, semangat, antusias, dan berisik…

Hening sejenak.

All : Spain…?

.

(o-o-o)

.

"Begitulah ceritanya" si PBB kembali duduk.

"Kenapa bukan aku, atau Switzerland?" gumam Austria.

"Biar saja, mungkin ia bisa diandalkan," anggota PBB lain menyandarkan kepala ke dinding. "Kita menonton sajalah."

"Bisa saya mulai sekarang?" tanya Spain, jengkel karena dianggap bodoh dan sebagainya.

Sealand buru-buru berkata, "silakan lanjutkan!"

"Oke, kita mulai sekarang~"

Semua orang yang ada di ruangan berusaha serius mendengarkan Spain.

"Jadi, sidang ini akan saya buat dalam beberapa babak. Dalam setiap babak, masing-masing calon orangtua Sealand akan berusaha memenangkan 'permainan'. Dan, yang akan memenangkan hak asuh adalah… yang mendapatkan poin terbanyak dan menjadi PEMENANG!"

_Gubrak!_

Ini sidang apa bukan, sih?

"Tapi, pak hakim!" Sealand memprotes. "Ini kan, bukan lomba?"

"Tenang Sealand~" Spain memainkan palu di atas meja. "Kita mencoba menyelesaikan ini dengan 'lomba' tapi sebenarnya tetap mencari siapa yang cocok menjadi orangtuamu. Tetap, hakim Spain akan memutuskan perselisihan dengan adil!"

Sealand menepuk keningnya, bersamaan dengan orang-orang yang sweatdrop.

Spain menegakkan tubuhnya. "Sebelum mulai, ada pertanyaan?"

"Ada! Ada!" Sealand teringat. "Yang dimaksud… calon orangtua saya?"

"Itu dia!" seru Spain. "Mari, kita sambut pesertanya! Di sudut barat, Sweden dan Finland!"

Sealand cengo, namun segera menyadarkan ingatannya. Dilihatnya pintu kecil di ujung barat terbuka, dan dari sana muncul dua Nation. Yang pertama tinggi dan agak menyeramkan, yang kedua terlihat… cantik?

"Sebaiknya kau sembunyi dulu, biar jadi kejutan~" bisik Spain pada Sealand. Yang disuruh segera menurut.

"E-eh? Ini di mana?" Finland bertanya bingung. Sweden ikut mengamati.

"Biarkan dulu mereka," ujar Austria. "Sepertinya Trio Baltic yang ditugaskan mencari terlalu mendadak hingga tak sempat menjelaskan."

"Bodoh, seharusnya kau menugaskan yang lebih berbakat dalam culik-menculik," tukas Romano.

"Tak apa, tak apa. Sekarang, di sudut timur, America dan England!" Spain menunjuk pintu kecil di bagian timur. Serasa pertandingan sumo.

Dengan kasarnya, dua orang berambut pirang masuk. Entah berniat merusak pintu atau apa.

"Bodoh! Siapa yang membawaku ke sini, siapa?" England dengan brutalnya masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Tenang dulu, _old man_! Seharusnya aku yang marah, mana ada _hero _diculik?" America mengikuti di belakang.

"Kali ini giliran African Family yang berulah," Austria menggelengkan kepala.

"Sudah kubilang, lain kali kerjakan sendiri," Romano kembali memprotes.

.

(o-o-o)

.

"Hey, git! Jelaskan mengapa kami dibawa ke sini," England dan America kini sudah terduduk di kursi masing-masing.

"P'nc'lik t'dak p'rn'h m'nyen'ngkan," ujar Sweden dingin.

"Hey~ mereka bukan penculik, tentu ada alasan mengapa kalian dibawa ke sini," jelas Spain.

"Kalau begitu, apa alasannya?" tanya America.

"Tentu saja kalian tidak tahu, hakim tolol ini menyembunyikan penyebabnya," ujar Romano.

Spain menoleh ke arah _box_ Sealand. "Ayo keluar, Sealand~"

"Sealand?" Finland berseru kaget.

"Sealand? Peter Kirkland maksudnya?" England tak kalah heboh.

"M'na 'n'k 'tu?" tanya Sweden.

"A-aku di sini…" Sealand muncul setelah lama bersembunyi.

Dan kemunculan Sealand membuat para Nation ingin merebutnya.

"Sealand! Bocah ! Ke mari kau!" America histeris.

"Hah! Sealand! (err…) Anakku! Sini!" Finland melompat dari _box_-nya.

"Apa? Anakmu? Dia anakku! Sealand!" England ikut melompat.

"Gyaaa!" Sealand mencoba kabur ketika dua calon 'ibu' berlari ke arahnya.

"Sealand!" Finland, masih dengan wajah inosen, menarik Sealand yang hendak kabur.

"Hey! Ingat 'pembuatmu' ini? Ayo ke sini!" England menarik Sealand ke arah yang berlawanan.

"Wah, seru! Inikah sifat alamiah orangtua?" Spain bersemangat.

"Sakit! L-lepaskan!" teriak Sealand.

America dan Sweden hanya bengong melihat kelakuan 'istri' mereka.

"Eh, iya! Stop! Stop!" Spain sadar akan tugasnya sebagai hakim, lalu menghentikan aksi Finland dan England.

Pertandingan 'Tarik Sealand'-pun berakhir.

.

(o-o-o)

.

"Aah! Sealand…" Finland menggapai-gapai ke belakang, tak peduli Sweden menggendongnya kembali ke _box_.

"Jangan berbuat begitu, _jerk Arthur_!" America menyeret England yang berusaha menarik kaki Sealand.

"Dia anakku, _hell git_! Mana bisa kubiarkan dia diambil orang?" tukas England.

"T'nang…" Sweden mencubit Finland dengan wajah tak berdosa, namun sebenarnya membuat Finland semakin histeris.

"Hosh… hosh…" Sealand mencoba menenangkan diri. Sementara para _lolicon_ dari PBB meminta kedua penjaga Sealand untuk mengipasi anak itu.

"Ya, saya selaku hakim wajar saja. Itu bukti bahwa kalian menyayangi Sealand," Spain kembali memulai sidang. "Baiklah, apa masing-masing pihak menginginkannya kembali?"

"P-pihak apa?" tanya Finland polos.

"Pihak orangtua, tentu saja!" cengir Spain.

"Jadi, kami dipasangkan sebagai calon orangtua Sealand?" America bertanya lagi.

"Tepat~" Spain mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Tapi… tidak! Kau anggap aku ini istri _hero_ bodoh ini? _No way_!" England dengan suara toa-nya memprotes.

"Kau pikir aku mau? _Big hell no_!" balas America.

"P'm'sangan y'ng t'pat…" gumam Sweden. Finland mengambil jarak, ketakutan.

"Hei, jangan bertengkar di sini…" Austria menghentikan.

Sealand meyakini calon orangtuanya tidak ada yang beres.

'_Yang itu America dan England, kan? Lalu yang satu lagi, Sweden dan Finland. Orangtua gue yang mana, ya? Akh, gue bingung!'_ batin Peter dengan aksen aslinya.

"Mungkin kalian kaget, tapi bukankah ini satu-satunya jalan untuk mendapatkan hak atas Sealand? Lagipula, kalianlah yang diyakini sebagai orangtuanya," jelas Spain.

"Benar, ya? Baiklah! Aku akan mendapatkan anak itu kembali!" seru England.

"Kita lihat saja nanti, siapa yang berhak? Ufufu~" tawa Spain. "Babak pertama, DIMULAI!"

.

(o-**TBC**-o)

.

Huah! Daripada kelamaan, mending dimunculin satu chap dulu, deh #plak.

Oh, saya salah satu fans-nya Spain XDD. Apa dia kelihatan aneh? Dan… Romano kasar banget.

Soal ibu-bapak, sepertinya itu hanya keterpaksaan (terutama Iggy) untuk merebut Sealand kembali.

Review?


	2. Sidang dimulai!

Hana datang dengan chapter dua. XD

Tolong jangan hajar saya karena telat apdet (meskipun memang seharusnya dihajar). Maafkan saya T.T

Urusan setiap orang tak bisa ditebak, kan? #alasan #dihajarbeneran.

(Meskipun saya tak tahu juga) kok, jadi ada hints shounen-ai ya? Yasud, lanjut sajalah.

Happy reading!

(o-o-o)

"**Sealand Anak Siapa?"**

**Hetalia Axis Powers : Hidekaz Himaruya**

**This fic : Hana Mizuno**

(o-o-o)

.

Babak pertama?

"Babak pertama apa?" tanya England bingung.

"Tentu saja kalian akan bertanding untuk menjadi orang tua Sealand, maksudku, membuktikan bahwa kalian pantas menjadi orang tua-nya, kan?" Spain nyengir lebar.

"L'lu?" Sweden bertanya.

"Ulangi penjelasannya." Austria angkat bicara.

"Baik, setiap 'peserta' di sini akan melewati beberapa 'babak' untuk mendapatkan poin– "

"Sudah kukatakan ini bodoh sekali," potong Romano.

"Jangan begitu, dong, Romano~" kembali Spain mengeluarkan suara yang terdengar seperti orang bodoh di telinga Romano.

Romano mendengus, "terserahlah!"

"Oke, kulanjutkan. Poin terbanyak menentukan siapa pemenang dari persidangan ini. Tentu saja kalian harus melewati beberapa tahap. Seperti menjawab, berdebat, dan lain sebagainya. Ya, karena hakimnya Spain, ya terserah Spain~"

Sealand bersumpah semua yang ada di sini hendak ber-gubrak-ria.

"Aneh! Tapi, ikuti sajalah," keluh America.

"Oke, langsung saja kita mulai. Babak pertama! 'Seputar Sealand'!"

.

(o-o-o)

.

"S-Seputar Sealand?" sejak kapan Finland jadi gagap begini?

"Ada-ada saja, sih?" protes America.

"Mungkin ini lebih tepat disebut babak pemanasan. Karena yang harus kalian lakukan adalah… menjawab sederet pertanyaan yang telah dibuat. Di dua lembar kertas ini, masing-masing tertulis sepuluh pertanyaan yang harus diselesaikan bersama. Tentu saja pertanyaan tentang Sealand. Waktu hanya dua puluh menit, usahakan benar semua untuk mendapat poin terbanyak! Jadi seperti kuis, kan?" jelas Spain.

"Bagaimana bisa mulutnya tidak berbusa setelah bicara sepanjang itu?" tanya Austria.

"Untuk menyingkat waktu. Kita mulai saja~" Spain mengambil kertas pertanyaan. "Oh, sebelumnya, biar Sealand melihat pertanyaannya dulu. Silakan."

Dengan jantung berdebar-debar, Sealand mengambil selembar kertas. Matanya mulai bergerak-gerak membaca pertanyaan pertama.

Satu detik…

Dua detik…

Satu menit…

"Huapua inii?" Sealand menjerit histeris, melupakan segala kesopanannya.

"Ada masalah, Sealand?" tanya Spain masih tersenyum lebar.

"M-maaf, hakim!" Sealand buru-buru. "T-tapi jawabannya aib saya semua?"

"Bukannya bagus?" tanya Spain, terlihat bodoh.

'_Bagus apanya?'_ Sealand menelan ludah.

"Jika mereka bisa menjawab ini, berarti memang merekalah orang tua-mu. Karena mereka tahu semua tentang Sealand. Ya, kan?" Spain kembali berkata tanpa nada bersalah.

"Kalau aku jadi Sealand, aku akan kabur," ucap Romano sangat pelan.

"Ada apa, sih? Kapan kita bisa mulai?" tanya England.

"Baiklah! Tolong dibagikan, Austria."

Austria membagikan kertas pertanyaan kepada dua pasangan di dua sisi. Setelah menerima, mereka langsung membaca.

.

(o-o-o)

**Pertanyaan:**

+ Pukul berapa Sealand bangun setiap hari?

+ Sealand lemah di pelajaran apa?

+ Makanan apa yang tidak disukai Sealand?

+ Berapa kali Sealand dipanggil Kepala Sekolah-nya karena mengintip di toilet wanita?

+ Lagu favorit Sealand, apa saja?

+ Apakah Sealand mendengkur atau ngorok saat tidur?

+ Antara anjing satpam Ragunan dan Sealand, siapa yang menang?

+ Bagaimana cara Sealand mencuri buah tetangga?

+ Apakah Sealand mengganti pakaian? Atau ia tidak pernah mandi?

+ Apa ada kebiasaan buruk Sealand yang tidak bisa diubah?

(o-o-o)

.

Hening sejenak.

"Kok, susah amat, sih?" sembur England.

"Pertanyaannya pribadi…" Finland mau pingsan.

"T'n'ng, kita s'l's'ikan b'rsama," ujar Berwald.

"Bah, _hero_ akan menjawab semua dengan benar!" seru America penuh semangat

"_Bloody hell_, awas saja kalau kita kalah gara-gara kau!" England menjitak America.

"Mulai sajalah, membosankan," tukas Romano.

"Dengan ini, babak pertama dimulai!" Spain mengetuk palunya ke meja, kedua pasangan mengerjakan soal. "Ingat, ya. Hanya dua puluh menit!"

"Aku saja yang menulis, Su-san," ujar Finland sopan sambil meraih pena di ujung meja.

Begitulah. Kedua pasangan mengerjakan 'kuis' dengan serius, namun sesekali mengeluh. Waktu terus berjalan, keduanya mencapai pertanyaan terakhir.

"Ayo, dua menit lagi!" Spain bersemangat. Bisa diibaratkan saat ini ia adalah pemandu sorak yang berlari di tengah lapangan sambil membawa pompom. Fans berteriak, Romano tidak. Dasar tsundere.

Kembali ke pertandingan.

"Ayo cepat menulisnya, _old man_! Iya, sebentar lagi!" pihak timur, yaitu America dan England, bersikukuh melengkapi jawaban terakhir.

"S'dah, b'g'tu saja," sepertinya pihak barat sudah menyelesaikan seluruh pertanyaan.

"lima, empat, tiga, dua, satu… selesai! Letakkan pena, kita lakukan penilaian!" kembali meja disiksa Spain dengan palunya.

Spain melirik. "Kita, mulai dari… pihak timur dahulu! Silakan ditunjukkan pertanyaan dan jawabannya~"

"Hmm… baiklah. Ini jawaban kami, dan… awas saja kau, _bloody hell git_!" England kembali berteriak dengan suara toa.

Apa ada yang tahu perangkat semacam proyektor yang dapat menampilkan data di layar dengan bantuan lampu dan cermin? Ya, alat itu yang digunakan saat ini. England maju dan meletakkan kertas jawabannya di atas kaca, lalu Austria menyalakan tombolnya sehingga lampu menyala dan menampilkan jawaban di layar belakang tempat duduk Spain.

.

(o-o-o)

.

+ Pukul berapa Sealand bangun setiap hari?

= Berhubung dia anak bandel yang hobi main _game online_ hingga dini hari, dapat dipastikan ia bangun sekitar pukul dua belas siang.

+ Sealand lemah di pelajaran apa?

= Bocah ini agak tolol kan? Daripada susah-susah ditulis, ia lemah di semua pelajaran!

+ Makanan apa yang tidak disukai Sealand?

= Scone buatan England! :P

+ Berapa kali Sealand dipanggil Kepala Sekolah-nya karena mengintip di toilet wanita?

= Seminggu sekali!

+ Lagu favorit Sealand, apa saja?

= Keong Racun, Baby-nya Justin Bieber, dan seluruh album kompilasi Rhoma Irama.

+ Apakah Sealand mendengkur atau ngorok saat tidur?

= Tak hanya itu, ia juga membuat sumur di bantalnya.

+ Antara anjing satpam Ragunan dan Sealand, siapa yang menang?

= Tentu saja anjingnya! Bocah macam ia tak bisa melakukan apapun selain lari, kan?

+ Bagaimana cara Sealand mencuri buah tetangga?

= Ia hanya perlu memanjat pagar dan berteriak "Kebakaran! Kebakaran!". Setelah orang pergi ke luar, ia memanjat layaknya monyet. 8D

+ Apakah Sealand mengganti pakaian? Atau ia tidak pernah mandi?

= Mungkin saking miskinnya ia tak pernah mandi.

+ Apa ada kebiasaan buruk Sealand yang tidak bisa diubah?

= Banyak! Selalu mengejek "Jerk Arthur!" dalam rapat, menipu uang kembalian, ceroboh (salah satu contohnya ia membocorkan tabung gas 3 kg, menyebabkan efek seperti yang terjadi di rumah warga), teledor, penakut, dan bodoh.

Eh, itu sifat ya? =.=

.

(o-o-o)

.

Sekali lagi, seluruh ruangan hening.

Keheningan dipecahkan dengan suara tawa cekikikan.

"Jawaban apa itu?" Romano menukas pelan, meskipun dalam hati ia melakukan _ROFL_. Austria hanya tersenyum menundukkan kepala.

"Empf…! Pfft…! Hihihi…!" terdengar suara orang menahan tawa (atau menahan BAB?) dari kursi penonton.

Pihak timur bagaimana? Mereka bersembunyi di balik _box_. England membaca Surat Yasiin, America komat-kamit memainkan biji tasbih.

Pihak barat? Mereka hanya membandingkan dengan jawaban mereka, yang kemungkinan juga salah.

Spain? Ia sudah tertawa, bukan, ia 'ngakak guling-guling' di lantai.

Sealand? Ia sudah mati bunuh diri barusan.

Tidak. Ia bersembunyi di kolong meja, menangis dalam hati meratapi nasibnya. _'Kok calon ortu gue kejam banget, sih? America no baka, Jerk Arthur!'_

Untuk menghindari kemungkinan Spain mati ketawa dilantai, Romano turun dan menyeretnya kembali.

"Sudah tertawanya, bodoh!" omel Romano seperti biasa.

"Huahahahah!" Spain masih memukulkan tangannya ke lantai, kakinya diseret Romano.

.

Mungkin semuanya berlebihan, karena jawabannya TIDAK lucu sama sekali.

.

"B-baiklah…" Spain masih mengatur nafas. "Menarik sekali, jawabannya spontan (dan mengundang konflik). Apalagi kalian membuat _emoticon_? Bagus, bagus! Tapi poin belum dapat ditentukan, silakan pihak barat menunjukkan jawabannya~"

Berwald meletakkan kertasnya di proyektor 'tradisional' itu, lalu kembali ke tempatnya. Roman menyalakan tombol, untuk menampilkan jawaban pihak barat.

.

(o-o-o)

.

+ Pukul berapa Sealand bangun setiap hari?

= Tergantung. Ia tidak akan bangun jika tidak disiram air cucian.

+ Sealand lemah di pelajaran apa?

= Matematika, IPA, Elektronika (ia gaptek), dan sejenisnya.

+ Makanan apa yang tidak disukai Sealand?

= Berat kami katakan, Salmiakki. T.T

+ Berapa kali Sealand dipanggil Kepala Sekolah-nya karena mengintip di toilet wanita?

= Pertanyaannya salah! Ia tak mungkin mengintip di toilet wanita! Karena ia mengintip toilet laki-laki!

+ Lagu favorit Sealand, apa saja?

= Madu Tiga oleh Ahmad Dhani, Bangun Tidur oleh Alm. Mbah Surip, yel-yel Persija, Es Lilin.

+ Apakah Sealand mendengkur atau ngorok saat tidur?

= Jika seseorang mendengkur, berarti ia tidak bermimpi. Berhubung Sealand sering mimpi basah, ia tidak mendengkur

+ Antara anjing satpam Ragunan dan Sealand, siapa yang menang?

= Sealand, kelakuannya mirip Hanatamago. -,-

+ Bagaimana cara Sealand mencuri buah tetangga?

= Tinggal bilang, "maaf, pak. Saya mau nyolong," lalu ambil buahnya.

+ Apakah Sealand mengganti pakaian? Atau ia tidak pernah mandi?

= Ia mandi di sungai, sambil mencuci pakaian. Kemudian selama satu jam ia menunggu pakaiannya kering.

+ Apa ada kebiasaan buruk Sealand yang tidak bisa diubah?

= Pembohong, suka mengejek, masih ngompol.

.

(o-o-o)

.

Suara jangkrik terdengar.

Suasana kembali seperti saat pihak timur selesai menunjukkan jawaban. Spain berguling-guling, penonton bergantian ke kamar mandi, Romano dan Austria diam, Sealand meratapi nasib dan menjerit dalam hati, pihak timur membandingkan jawaban, pihak barat mandi kembang tujuh rupa.

Eh, salah! Mereka berdzikir dengan khusuk, berharap jawaban mereka ada benarnya.

"Gyahahaha!" Spain masih bertindak seolah jawabannya sangat lucu. Padahal TIDAK.

"Cukup, hakim sinting!" Romano bersusah-payah menyeret Spain.

"Bagaimana nasibku selanjutnya?" keluh Sealand, lagi-lagi di kolong meja.

Beberapa saat kemudian, ruang sidang sudah kembali ke keadaan semula. Sang hakim-pun sudah dipulihkan kewarasannya.

"Hahaha, ya! Itu dia jawaban kedua pasangan! Mungkin ini sudah saatnya penghitungan poin," Spain sengaja menyingkat waktu. Mungkin antara ingin cepat selesai atau ingin segera menuju babak berikutnya supaya bisa mengerjai lagi.

Spain menoleh ke arah Sealand yang sudah terduduk sambil terus menyebut nama Tuhan. Tidak, Sealand sedang menenangkan diri untuk yang selanjutnya. "Bagaimana, Sealand? Apa kau sudah siap mengumumkan jawabannya?"

"S-Siap, pak hakim," jawab Sealand dengan nada terpaksa.

"Mohon dibantu ya~" seiring dengan perintah Spain yang serupa dengan pesulap lawak di teve, Austria turun sambil membawa mike dan kertas pertanyaan untuk Sealand.

"Jadi…" Sealand memulai. "Jawaban dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan tadi adalah,"

-#-#-#-

"_Pukul berapa Sealand bangun setiap hari?"_ Sealand membaca. "Ya, sebenarnya saya susah bangun. Tapi, nggak sampai jam dua belas juga kali! Mungkin segala jawaban yang berkaitan dengan 'dibangunkan' itu tepat, jadi yang benar pihak barat."

"Syukurlah!" Finland berseru senang dengan wajah bahagia, sangat imut di mata sang 'suami'. Oke, melenceng dari topik.

"Satu poin untuk barat!" seru Spain. Romano mencatat dengan malas.

"_Sealand lemah di pelajaran apa?"_ lanjut Sealand. "Mohon maaf, saya tidak tolol-tolol-amat, ya? Benar pihak barat, karena saya benci hitungan. Tapi soal uang saya tak mau rugi, maaf tidak nyambung."

"Satu poin lagi untuk barat." Romano mencatat.

-#-#-#-

"_Makanan apa yang tidak disukai Sealand?"_

"Dua yang sangat tidak saya suka, scone England dan Salmiakki! Jadinya, seri." Sealand menjawab.

"Tidak usah ditulis, Romano~" ujar Spain, penuh 'kasih sayang'.

-#-#-#-

"_Berapa kali Sealand dipanggil Kepala Sekolah-nya karena mengintip di toilet wanita?"_

"Akh! Ini aib! Saya tidak pernah mengintip! Ngomong-ngomong, saat hendak mengisi ember untuk mengepel tempo hari, saya tak sengaja mengintip Latvia…"

"Satu poin untuk–"

"…yang sedang mengambil air juga! Jadi, seri lagi!" bantah Sealand.

"K'pikir akan t'rj'di yang 'neh-'neh," gumam Sweden.

-#-#-#-

"_Lagu favorit Sealand, apa saja?"_

Sealand menghela nafas. "Siapa itu Justin Bieber? Apa pula itu Persija? Tapi saya mengaku pernah melatunkan _'darah muda…' _sambil mencuci piring. Kasihanilah pihak timur, pak hakim."

"Oke. Satu poin untuk pihak timur!" seru Spain.

"Akhirnya!" America berteriak senang.

"Baru satu, _hell git_!" tukas England.

-#-#-#-

"_Apakah Sealand mendengkur atau ngorok saat tidur?"_

"S-saya tidak mimpi basah setiap hari! Yang ada saya terbangun basah kuyup karena banjir sungai sebelah! Memang aib, tapi saya memang mendengkur," Sealand menunduk malu.

"Satu poin lagi untuk kita!" America berjoget. England sweatdrop.

-#-#-#-

"_Antara anjing satpam Ragunan dan Sealand, siapa yang menang?"_

"Tentu saja saya! Huahahahah! Hiehehehe! Heuheuheu!"

.

Hening sejenak.

_Krik… Krik…_

Toiletnya di mana ya?

.

"S-satu poin untuk barat! Siapa yang bicara tadi?" tanya Spain.

"Eh, lupakan sajalah," Sealand sadar sudah sangat IC tadi, karena sejak tadi ia menjaga sikap.

-#-#-#-

"_Bagaimana cara Sealand mencuri buah tetangga?"_

"Saya tak pernah mencuri! Salah semua!" Sealand membela diri.

"Kau pernah mencuri jawaban orang lain," gumam Finland pelan. "Menyontek, maksudnya."

-#-#-#-

"_Apakah Sealand mengganti pakaian? Atau ia tidak pernah mandi?"_

"Jawaban pihak barat seratus persen tepat," jawab Sealand lemas.

"H'bat j'ga t'b'kanku," ujar Sweden.

"_Bloody hell_, kita ketinggalan jauh," England memberi _death glare _pada America.

America hanya bisa diam menundukkan kepala.

-#-#-#-

"_Apa ada kebiasaan buruk Sealand yang tidak bisa diubah?"_

"Tidak perlu disebut, pihak timur lebih banyak menjawab tepat." Sealand menjawab singkat.

"Satu poin untuk timur, babak pertama selesai!" Spain mengetukkan palu dengan semangat.

.

(o-o-o)

.

_Jumlah poin sementara._

_Pihak timur: 3 poin._

_Pihak barat: 4 poin._

"Wah, hebat! Kalian hanya berselisih satu poin!" puji Spain.

Sealand melongo melihat 'kehebatan' calon orang tua-nya. Tiga soal batal, persaingan semakin ketat.

"Selanjutnya apa lagi, pak hakim?" tanya Finland.

Spain melirik arlojinya, "ya, saya putuskan untuk menyempatkan satu babak lagi sebelum istirahat. Tidak sulit, kok~"

Justru kalimat itulah yang membuat para _Nation_ berpikir babak ini akan lebih sulit.

"Cih. Apa lagi yang akan dilakukan si bodoh ini?" gerutu Romano.

"Ini dia babak kedua, 'Apa Buktinya?'!"

.

(o-o-o)

.

"Jangan bikin _hero_ pusing, babak apa lagi itu?" America sewot.

"Perlombaan yang sedikit menggunakan akal. Babak kali ini berunsur debat. Jadi, daya akan beradu mulut secara ringan untuk membuktikan bahwa kalian pantas menjadi orang tua Sealand, atau memang betul orang tua-nya?" jelas Spain.

"Hei, _git_! Aku dan Finland tidak mungkin melahirkan anak!" England setengah mengamuk.

"Saya juga tidak percaya dua 'ibu' di sini hamil sembilan bulan. Tapi setidaknya buktikanlah kalian orang tua Sealand," lanjut Spain. "Giliran diputar. Kita mulai dari kelompok barat dulu, ya?"

Supaya tidak mendengar perdebatan tim lawan, Romano dan Austria memberi _earphone_ untuk pihak timur. Dengan lagu kebangsaan dari Negara masing-masing yang diputar dengan volume penuh, mereka akan tuli sementara. Duduknya juga berbalik ke belakang, menghadap jendela.

Sealand? Ia dibawa ke luar sebentar, untuk menenangkan pikiran sekaligus buang air kecil yang ditahannya sejak tadi.

"Ehem, pasutri Sweden-Finland~" cengir Spain lebar. "Maksudku, pasangan Sweden dan Finland. Simak baik-baik ucapanku, ya~"

Spain mengubah arah duduknya ke barat, agar lebih mudah menatap Sweden dan Finland. "Baiklah, apa yang membuat kalian berpikir bahwa Sealand adalah anak kalian?"

Kedua _Nation_ berpikir sejenak.

"K'rena ia memang p'nt's m'njadi 'nak kami," Sweden mengawali.

"Lalu, ia mempunya keterikatan dengan kami, Scandinavia. Seperti sebuah keluarga. Ia menyukai kami, kami menyayanginya. Ia butuh orang tua dan kami bersedia." Finland menyudahi.

"Hanya itu?" tanya Spain. "Alibi yang bagus, lalu apakah Sealand benar-benar cocok menjadi anak kalian, bukan anak Denmark atau siapa?"

"Jika sebagai properti, ia merupakan bagian dari Su-san," ujar Finland. "Ia juga dekat dengan kami. Meskipun saat ini ia sulit mengetahui kami sebagai calon orang tua-nya."

"Jika benar begitu, apa kalian pernah 'menciptakannya'?" tanya Spain lagi.

"T'dak. England y'ng m'mbuatnya," Sweden menjawab pendek.

"Lalu, kenapa tidak untuk England?" Spain bersemangat.

"Karena England lebih pantas jadi kakaknya daripada 'ibu'-nya." jawab Finland agak ragu.

"Fin-s'n ibu yang b'ik…" Sweden menatap 'istri'-nya. Finland terpaksa memalingkan muka, entah malu atau ketakutan.

"Aku tidak yakin ia bahagia bersama kalian~" Spain berakting, bagian dari babak ini.

"K-kenapa?" tanya Finland dengan nada rendah.

"Kalian terlihat seperti pasutri mau cerai~"

"K-karena kami tidak pernah menikah!" Finland kaget, mengambil topi putihnya untuk menutupi wajahnya.

"B'kannya tidak, t'pi s'b'ntar l'gi," sambung Sweden dingin.

"Tidaaakk!" jerit Finland.

'_Berhasil! Yes! Yes!' _ teriak Spain dalam hati.

"Kalau orang tua-nya begini, tidak kompak. Bagaimana Sealand bisa bahagia?" Spain mendramatisir suasana.

"Tanpa m'njadi pasutri kami s'd'h b'sa kompak," ujar Sweden. Tangan kanannya menangkap Finland yang hendak merosot ke bawah _box_.

"M-mau menikah atau tidak, itu urusan nanti!" Finland hanya memperlihatkan matanya, sementara wajahnya masih tertutup topi. Karena _blushing_ mungkin?

"Suit…! Suit…! Prikitiw!" terdengar suara-suara heboh dari para fujoshi-fudanshi nyasar di bangku penonton.

"Maaf, jadi keluar topik. Hahahaha!" Spain tertawa, padahal dia yang memancing pertanyaan seperti itu.

Finland ingin keluar dari situ sekarang juga.

"Baiklah, selama Sealand senang. Apa yang akan kalian lakukan jika Sealand menjadi benar-benar menjadi anak (adopsi) kalian?" lanjut Spain.

"Kami akan berusaha menjadi orang tua yang baik, membentuk keluarga bahagia, dan lebih akur," mungkin maksud Finland adalah ia akan berusaha untuk tidak takut pada pria di sebelahnya.

"T'pi, jika S'aland m'minta kita m'nikah…"

"Su-san!"

"Oke. J'ngan d'bahas," Sweden menyerah. "P'koknya kami akan b'r'saha m'mbuatnya gembira."

"Baiklah, pihak barat selesai! Poin akan dibahas nanti! Terima kasih!"

Saat itu juga, Finland izin ke toilet.

.

(o-o-o)

.

Finland kembali dan langsung diberi _earphone_. Ia duduk di sebelah Sweden menghadap ke jendela. Sealand belum kembali. Memang tidak boleh, tetapi anggota PBB yang _shotacon_ dan bukan _lolicon_ khawatir Sealand tenggelam di kloset duduk.

Kembali ke sidang.

Kini giliran pihak timur. America dan England sempat tuli sungguhan karena kesalahan pemutar musik yang mengganti lagu kebangsaan menjadi lagu 'C-I-N-T-A' yang di-aransemen ulang menjadi dangdut. England menepuk-nepuk telinganya. Sementara America berandai-andai kalau tadi ia sempat mendengar lagu 'Azza' oleh Rhoma jr. alias Ridho Rhoma.

Kembali ke sidang!

.

"Oke, pihak timur. Apa yang membuat kalian ada di sini?" Spain memulai.

"Tentu saja karena diculik oleh pasukan dari sini," England sweatdrop.

"Tidak ada keinginan merebut Sealand dan menjadi orang tua-nya?" tanya Spain lagi.

"Ada! Ada!" America menyahut semangat.

"Apa kalian sudah berusaha?"

"Sudah, meskipun… anak itu sangat menyebalkan!" England menendang sisi _box_.

"Jadi kalian mau Sealand jadi anak kalian atau tidak, sih?" Spain pura-pura bingung.

"Tentu saja mau, hakim! Hei, kau! Jangan ngomong sembarangan!" America ingin menjitak England.

'_Pasangan ini ribut sekali…'_ batin Spain.

"Cukup, cukup. Kita mulai lagi. Bagaimana kita semua di sini bisa percaya kalau Sealand itu anak kalian?" Spain nyaris melupakan penonton.

"Lihat saja, aku dan anak itu mirip–"

"Alis-nya, rambutnya, omongan kasarnya…" America memotong.

"_You, git_!"

"Jangan bertengkar!" Spain betul-betul pusing.

"Oke, apa lagi?" England jengkel.

"Sebutkan rencana-rencana kalian jika memenangkan hak asuh Sealand," ujar Spain.

"Err… kembali ke rumahku bersama Sealand–"

"Lalu aku bagaimana?" protes America mendengar ucapan England.

"Bagaimanapun juga aku penciptanya! Jadi aku yang berhak membawanya! Lalu, saya akan memasukkan Sealand ke Sekolah Luar Biasa, eh, Sekolah Dasar maksud saya. Setelah itu–"

"Aku bagaimana _old man_?"

"Berhenti memotong ucapanku!" sembur England.

"Kau egois! Sealand anak kita!" America salah ngomong.

"Aku tak sudi jadi istrimu!"

"Siapa yang sudi menikahimu? Nggak pantas!"

"Kau menantang?"

"Siapa takut?"

Seperti tebakan kita tadi, huru-hara terjadi di tempat itu.

"Cukup! Cukup! Pihak timur selesaaaii!" Spain mengetukkan palunya dengan maksud menghentikan America dan England yang tampar-tamparan di lantai ruang sidang.

Dan sepertinya, itulah akhir dari babak kedua.

.

(o-**TBC**-o)

Yup! Terlalu panjang! *dihajar massa*

Rencananya mau tamat di chapter depan, baru rencananya lho…

Apakah ada hints SuFin? Atau USUK? XDDD #asal

Yak, silakan diripyu. Saya tunggu~


	3. Pembantu yang tak membantu

Merdeka! UN sudah bubar! Tes SMA sudah bubar! 8Dd

Saya kembali. Rasanya saya tidak bisa hidup tenang (?) jika _fanfic _lumutan ini dibiarkan begitu saja.

Peringatan sebelumnya:

1. Rating T tidak main-main. Maksud saya, bahasa 'gaul' England-Romano tidak ada yang disensor. Dan keberadaan tokoh-tokoh baru dengan tingkat ke-hentai-an lumayan tidak mendukung saya untuk membuat fic ini jadi suci hadas-najis. Tenang, hanya sekadar kata-kata tanpa praktek (?) kok.

2. Saya mulai tidak yakin dengan genre humor yang saya pasang. Entah kenapa jiwa humor saya (yang dari awal memang segaring wafer T*ngo) menurun drastis. Tapi saya tidak bisa libur update terus. Oke, lihat sajalah jadinya bagaimana OuO

Enjoy!

(o-o-o)

"**Sealand Anak Siapa?"**

**Hetalia Axis Powers : Hidekaz Himaruya**

**This fic : Hana Mizuno**

(o-o-o)

.

Masa istirahat sudah selesai. Namun dapat dipastikan keadaan belum membaik.

Keadaan Sealand betul-betul sulit digambarkan. Bocah itu terlihat semakin pucat saja –entah karena pikirannya bahwa ia harus tinggal bersama salah satu pasangan suami-istri abnormal atau tatapan para om-om PBB yang terlihat semakin 'ganas'.

_Tuhan, jika semua ini berakhir dengan baik… Saya berjanji akan menjadi anak yang penurut, sopan, rajin, baik hati, suka menabung, kalau perlu seluruh isi Dasadarma Pramuka, deh. Saya tidak akan menjahili anak orang lagi dan… iya, waktu itu memang saya yang mengintip Latvia di kamar mandi. Tetapi tidak lebih dari itu, kok! Tolonglah Ya Tuhan…_

Kira-kira begitulah isi do'a anak malang itu.

Keadaan penghuni ruang sidang lain juga tidak jauh berbeda. America-England sudah jelas babak belur. Aura intimidasi Sweden nampak lebih seram dari biasanya, dan berdampak buruk bagi sang istri yang tengah mengandung, eh, duduk di sampingnya.

Para penonton tampak tegang. Raut wajah mereka menunjukkan rasa penasaran. Sesekali terlihat ada yang bertaruh siapa yang akan menang nanti, bahkan… merencanakan penculikan bocah imut di sebelah sana kalau tidak ada yang menjadi orang tuanya kelak.

Bukannya menciptakan atmosfer yang tenang dan damai, si hakim alias Spain malah sibuk merayu Romano-nya tercinta. _Menyelesaikan perkara ini membuatku ingin segera punya anak_, katanya. Dan Romano yang tsundere tingkat amit-amit langsung melancarkan aksi bela diri.

Austria? Ia sedang menulis pesan untuk istrinya. Dalam paragraf singkat itu ia menyuruh Hungary untuk segera minum pil KB atau apalah itu (sudah jelas ini tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali). Sebab perkara ini malah membuatnya tidak mau menimang anak dulu.

.

(o-o-o)

.

"Hahaha! Maaf semuanya. Sepertinya waktu istirahat sudah selesai. Jadi, mari kita selesaikan sidang ini. Karena dengan begitu Sealand bisa cepat mendapatkan orang tuanya dan saya bisa cepat bikin anak dengan Roma- ADUH!"

"Apa-apaan kau? Sampai ada tomat tumbuh di gurun pasir aku tidak sudi melahirkan anakmu!" Romano mengamuk.

Di belahan dunia lain, seorang pemuda berkulit gelap yang tengah berjualan pot antik mendadak bersin keras.

"Romano~ Aku 'kan cuma bercanda," ujar Spain sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Bercandamu keterlaluan, bodoh!" sembur Romano. "Ini sidang dan kau malah membicarakan soal masa depan kit– eh, masa depanmu!"

"Tapi Roma, kita juga harus punya keturunan 'kan?"

"Sebodo amat soal itu. Awas kalau kau berani macam-macam nanti!"

"Ehem!" Austria berdehem keras untuk mengembalikan situasi.

"Tsk. Si aneh itu terlihat sangat bersemangat," dengus England.

"Tidak sepertimu, Iggy." America menyahut. "Kau bahkan tidak peduli soal anak –ehem, kita."

Spain cepat-cepat menguasai ruangan.

"_Okay_! Sekali lagi maafkan saya –jangan cemberut Roma, kau terlihat semakin imut saja. Sebelumnya, mari kita lihat dulu perolehan skor sementara."

.

_Jumlah poin sementara._

_Pihak timur: 5 poin._

_Pihak barat: 8 poin._

.

"Itu dia!" Spain mengetukkan palu dengan penuh semangat.

"Apa-apaan itu?" kali ini England mengamuk. "Kenapa kami hanya mendapat tambahan 2 poin, _you git_?"

"Ada dua alasan," Austria membuka catatannya. "Pertama, tidak menjawab semua pertanyaan dengan baik…"

"Kedua, mengacaukan ruangan." Romano meneruskan. "Ini ruang sidang, bukan arena gulat."

England tidak terima. "Tetapi itu tidak adil! Memangnya pasangan suami mengerikan dan istri shalehah itu melakukannya dengan baik?"

"… maksudnya kami ya?" Finland sweatdrop. Sweden hanya memandang tanpa ekspresi.

"Kami memahami keinginanmu. Tetapi untuk sementara beginilah penilaian kami. Tenang saja, masih ada babak-babak berikutnya~" cengir Spain.

"Dan inilah babak ketiga, 'Bala Bantuan'!"

.

(o-o-o)

.

"Langsung saja peraturannya. Seperti yang tadi kalian alami, PBB bisa membawa siapapun kemari dengan cepat. Soal cara? Itu urusan kami. Jadi dalam babak ini, akan ada orang yang disebut dengan 'saksi'."

"Saya akan meminta kedua pihak untuk memanggil saksi –siapapun juga untuk membantu kalian. Saksi ini diharapkan bisa membuat kita semua percaya bahwa Sealand adalah anak kalian. Tetapi ingat! Saksi tidak boleh dibantu, tetapi harus mengutarakan pendapatnya sendiri. Ada pertanyaan?"

Finland mengangkat tangannya.

"Berapa orang yang harus membantu kami?"

"Satu saja cukup. Ia pasti seorang _Nation_ 'kan? Akan lebih baik jika ia tahu soal Sealand," jawab Spain. "Baiklah. Pihak barat dan timur, saya persilakan untuk menulis nama saksi dan di mana kami bisa menemukannya."

Kini kedua belah pihak sibuk berdiskusi.

"Su-san, kita harus memanggil siapa?" tanya Finland takut-takut.

"Ak' t'hu," jawab Sweden sembari mengisi kertas mereka.

"K-kau yakin?" tanya Finland lagi, dibalas anggukan Sweden.

"P'rcay'l'h pada'ku."

Sementara itu, bakal-bakal keributan terlihat pada pihak timur.

"Tidak! Sekali lagi kukatakan, _bloody git_. TIDAK!"

"Kalau begitu siapa, dong?" America bingung. "Tidak ada pilihan lain, harus _dia_!"

"Bukannya membantu, dia malah mengacaukan!" protes England. "Menurutmu apa yang akan ia lakukan nanti? Kalau sampai ia membawa _itu_…"

"Tidak akan," jawab America mantap. "Ini mendadak, ia tidak akan membawa_nya_."

England hanya pasrah ketika America menulis di kertas.

.

(o-o-o)

.

Kedua pihak telah selesai dengan kertas mereka. Setelah dikumpulkan oleh Romano, Spain memerintahkan 'para penculik' untuk berangkat.

"Bagaimana Lithuania? Estonia? Kalian sudah mengerti?"

"Sepertinya akan sulit. Tetapi kami akan mencobanya," Lithuania menyanggupi.

"Kami coba… tiga puluh menit. Kalau tidak ada gangguan," angguk Estonia.

"Kalian mengenal orang ini sebelumnya?" tanya Spain.

"Jujur saja, tidak. Kami akan berusaha meyakinkan bahwa temannya ada di sini. Jika tidak berhasil, baru bawa secara paksa."

"Sip! Aku percaya kalian! Seychelles, di mana rekanmu?" ujar Spain setelah kedua Baltic meninggakan ruangan.

"A-anu, Egypt bilang ia akan langsung ke lokasi. Ia terkena flu mendadak. Bersin-bersin saat berjualan tadi."

"… err, maafkan Romano soal tomat di gurun pasir, eh maksudnya, maaf kalau aku terlalu memaksa kalian." ujar Spain cepat-cepat.

"Tidak apa, kok. Lagipula…" Seychelles melirik kertasnya dengan antusias. "Orang ini akan sangat mudah dibawa."

"Bagus sekali. Selamat jalan!"

.

(o-o-o)

.

Sudah seperempat jam berlalu. Perkiraan Spain, kecepatan para penculik sampai ke tempat saksi hanya memerlukan waktu sepuluh menit (entah nomor togel atau apapun yang mereka gunakan, hanya Tuhan yang tahu). Jadi sekarang adalah saat paling berat, yakni menculik para saksi.

Mari kita lihat Sealand. Sesaat anak ini memang terlihat stress, tetapi diam-diam ia mengagumi jalannya sidang ini.

"Permisi, apa Sealand-kun mau makan?"

Ia menoleh, dan… jelas Sealand tidak bisa melupakan orang ini. Anggota PBB yang menyambutnya saat ia datang ke sini tadi pagi. Sealand menelan ludah ngeri, dan menjawab sebisanya.

"T-tidak usah. Terimakasih, Pak."

"Kau yakin?" tiba-tiba saja Anggota PBB itu mengeluarkan jurus _puppy eyes _–entahlah ia belajar dari mana, atau memang itu kemampuan wajib yang harus dimiliki om-om _shotacon_ macam dia.

"T-tidak usah, Pak! Beneran, kok! Saya masih kenyang!" jawab Sealand.

Dan si PBB kembali ke belakang dengan kadar ke-OOC-an menurun.

Bocah itu menghembuskan nafas lega. Dilihatnya pasangan Sweden-Finland membicarakan sesuatu –bukan, bukan rencana pernikahan. America-England juga terlihat sibuk, jadi ia turun dari _box_ dan menghampiri Spain.

"Maaf pak," ujar bocah itu. "Anda punya rencana apalagi? Perasaan saya kok, tidak enak ya?"

Spain menyengir lebar sembari memainkan palunya, "tenang Sealand. Aku hanya berusaha mencari mana yang paling _benar_…"

Baru saja Sealand membuka mulut untuk bicara, tiba-tiba terdengar hantaman keras di pintu.

"Kami kembali!" gadis dengan rambut diikat dua melangkah masuk. "Lihat siapa yang aku dan Egypt bawa."

Dan dibalik Seychelles seisi ruangan dapat melihat sesosok Nation yang terikat dan diperlakukan seperti unta oleh Egypt.

"Selamat datang, France!" sambut Spain gembira.

"_HELL NO_! Tidaaaakk!" England menjerit histeris. Rupanya France yang dihawatirkannya selama ini.

"Iggy! Sudah kubilang tenang saja!" America menimpali.

"France?" penonton berpandangan. Romano dan Austria memandang sang tamu dengan bingung.

"_Ya ampun, siapa lagi ini…"_ batin Sealand.

"Halo, Spain. Kau harus menjelaskan semuanya. Kau yang menyuruh orang-orang ini mengikat abang?" ujar France yang masih terikat.

"Err… Egypt, sepertinya kau terlalu kejam," Spain sweatdrop. Egypt tidak peduli. Ia malah menyeret 'unta barunya' ke tengah ruangan.

"Kami bilang ada gadis cantik di sini dan ia percaya begitu saja," jelas Seychelles dengan bangga. "Maafkan aku, ya France~"

"Ya, cantik. Hanya kalau kau suruh temanmu ini bersikap lebih baik pada abang- ADUH!"

"Yang sopan…" ujar Egypt dingin setelah memukul France dengan batang kayu andalannya.

"Hueeeh! Maafkan abang! Nanti akan kubeli daganganmu, deh! Tapi kamu manis juga ya…"

Dan si mesum sukses babak belur oleh Egypt.

.

(o-o-o)

.

Sekarang tinggal menunggu kedatangan Lithuania dan Estonia. Austria –dengan terpaksa mengurus luka-luka France. Dari tempatnya, dapat terlihat pihak barat yang menanti dengan cemas.

"Semoga semuanya baik-baik saja," do'a Finland. Sweden hanya menatap kosong.

"Itu mereka!" seru Spain ketika mendengar ketukan keras di pintu.

Seisi ruangan kembali _shock_ sepertinya…

"Aah! Kenapa semuanya ikut?" pekik Finland.

"M-maafkan kami," ujar Estonia. "Tapi mereka ini kelewat kompak atau bagaimana…"

"Halo Finlaand~ Kenapa hanya Iceland yang diundang? Kalau Iceland pergi, Norway harus ikut. Kalau Norway ikut, aku juga pergi!"

Pihak barat mau pingsan saja.

"_Mau apa om-om berisik itu di sini? Tapi yang rambut silver itu rasanya kukenal,"_ batin Sealand lagi.

"Hei, peraturannya kan hanya satu orang!" dengus Romano.

"Kau lihat sendiri Romano, mereka lucu sekali~" tawa Spain melihat tiga Nation Eropa Utara yang membentuk barisan 'kereta api'.

"Ayo jalan!" Denmark seenaknya mendorong kedua orang di depannya. Namun ia langsung berhenti ketika Norway menatapnya tajam.

"Jangan merusuh di sini, _anko uzai_. Atau kupastikan kau tidak selamat sampai di rumah," ancamnya. Denmark menelan ludah ngeri. Iceland menghembuskan nafas pasrah. Sepertinya ia memang tidak bisa lepas dari orang-orang ini.

.

(o-o-o)

.

"Kalian tahu? Aku sangat puas! Kujamin, babak ini akan seru. Hahaha!" ketukan palu Spain menggema ke seluruh ruangan.

"Aku mau diapakan, sih? Mana gadis cantiknya?" tanya France.

"Hei. Aku mau pulang, cepatlah sedikit." Iceland mengeluh sebal.

Spain menjelaskan sedikit tentang persidangan. France dan Iceland dengan cepat mengerti. Mereka bersedia membantu.

"Kenapa hanya mereka? Kok kami tidak diajak?" protes Denmark.

"Tidak ada yang mau mengajak orang berisik sepertimu," sahut Norway dingin.

"Dalam babak kali ini, semua pihak diperbolehkan menonton. Tetapi saksi harus bergantian masuk. Bagaimana kalau kita mulai dengan pihak timur dulu?" ujar Spain. Ialu meminta Romano dan Austria untuk membawa Iceland, Norway, dan Denmark keluar.

Spain memandang France yang duduk di hadapannya. "Oke, kawan. Kita lakukan ini dengan bersahabat. Apa kau mengenal teman-temanmu dengan baik, France?"

"Tentu, mereka teman-teman abang yang paling menyenangkan~" jawab France mendayu-dayu seperti biasanya.

"Kalau anak itu," ujarnya sambil menunjuk Sealand. "Kau kenal?"

"Tentu! Itu _England junior_, kan?" jawabnya mantap. Sealand menepuk dahinya.

"Kau sudah mendengar penjelasanku tadi. Jadi, apa yang bisa kau lakukan untuk teman-temanmu itu?" tanya Spain lagi.

France malah berdiri di depan kursinya. "Biarkan aku bercerita sedikit. Sejak dahulu, America dan England sudah menjadi _one-true-pairing_ bagi kami…"

"_Bohong, bohong, bohong,_" gerutu England.

"Meskipun aku menyukai England, aku tetap merelakannya. Suatu saat aku berharap dapat kencan dengannya lagi. Menyenangkan saat ia masih _single_…"

"Maaf France, tetapi aku tidak memintamu untuk curhat…"

"Ya, aku tahu. Tetapi, _will he remember me the way I remember him_? Rasanya aku kangen iklan gula di teve, tetapi apa daya abang tidak diabetes. Dulu kami bercanda bersama, mengamen bersama, menangis bersama, kena musibah bersama…"

"France, hentikan."

"Tetapi kami tidak mandi bersama. Abang masih sayang England, kok. Karena abang sayang England, makanya abang mau membela England. Tapi apa kau masih saat kita jajan es di Taman Lawang…"

"UDAHAN WOY!" England mengamuk. "Itu aib semua yang kau sebar, _bloody hell_!"

"Sabar sedikit! Setelah itu abang beliin kamu boneka panda, tapi kamu nggak suka. Katamu, abang France lebih lucu dari boneka. Tapi belakangan, abang tahu kau berbohong…"

"Sudah! Sudah!" Spain mengetukkan palu sembari menahan tawa. America malah _ROFL_. Anggota PBB menyetel musik dangdut. Sealand menganga lebar.

"Dan sekarang," France kembali serius. "Aku akan meyakinkan kalian semua bahwa Sealand adalah hasil perbuatan, maksudku, anak dari America dan England!"

"Ini saatnya, Iggy." America menutup mata.

"Semoga bukan _itu_, semoga bukan _itu_, semoga bukan _itu_!" England panik.

"Aku sangat yakin, mereka pasti punya anak. Aku punya buktinya. Karena aku membawa… INI!"

"Tidaaaakk!" jerit pihak timur.

"Eksklusif dari istri anda!" seru France sambil menunjuk Austria. "_Doujinshi_ America-England, 17 tahun ke atas, dan lulus sensor alias tidak disensor SAMA SEKALI!"

"Apa?" seru _fujodanshi_ nyasar yang masih ada di situ.

"_What the hell_? Katamu dia tidak akan membawa _itu_, Amerika no bakaaa!"

"Mana kutahu dia membawa _itu_ ke mana-mana _old man_?"

"Lihat! Mereka berusaha menutupinya! Berarti _doujinshi_ ini asli!" seru France.

"Tidak, tidak. Jangan percaya dia!" balas England.

Seperti yang kalian lihat, giliran pihak timur ditutup dengan France membagi-bagikan _doujinshi_ secara gratis kepada para penonton. Pihak timur banjir air mata sembari meyakinkan semuanya bahwa semua itu adalah fitnah. Dan siapapun tahu fitnah itu lebih kejam daripada _fitness_.

Spain menganga tak percaya, tetapi diam-diam ia mengambil satu. Sealand pingsan dengan lebaynya. Austria menundukkan kepala, malu atas hobi istrinya mengumpulkan benda-benda seperti _itu_.

.

(o-o-o)

.

"Romano~ Kumohon jangan lakukan itu. Jarang-jarang dapat gratis, lho." Spain memohon.

"Enak saja. Barang tidak sopan seperti ini harus disingkirkan!" Romano bersiap-siap membakar _souvenir_ dari France. Spain menangis bombay.

"Apa bisa kita lanjutkan?" tanya Austria.

"Oh, tentu. Ayo kita selesaikan dengan cepat. Amankan France dengen segera. Tetapi aku suka pembuktiannya. Terasa begitu nyata."

"Sudah kami bilang itu bohong!" America memprotes. "Masa' kau malah percaya padanya, sih?"

"Su-san, aku takut Hungary-san juga membuat satu seri untuk kita," Finland menelan ludah.

"T'dak akan," jawab Sweden tenang.

Di sisi lain, Sealand komat-kamit dengan biji tasbih. Hal yang dikhawatirkan Sealand adalah, jika apa yang dikatakan France benar, berarti ia adalah anak hasil transgenik. Dan tidak ada seorangun yang mau disamakan dengan tomat tanpa biji.

"Giliran pihak barat. Ayo masuk, kalian bertiga!" panggil Spain.

"Sepertinya kita dicurangi di sini…" England pundung.

Sekarang Spain berhadapan dengan Iceland, Norway, dan Denmark. Ia memutuskan untuk menanyai saksi utama terlebih dahulu.

"Oke. Iceland, kau mengenal Sweden dan istrinya dengan baik?"

"Tentu. Tetapi mereka bukan suami-istri, kurasa. Itu hanya _fitness _para tetangga saja," jawab Iceland.

"Fitnah, kali?" Denmark menimpali.

"Kau mengenal Sealand?" Spain melanjutkan.

"Siapa yang bakal melupakan bocah sontoloyo yang tahu-tahu mengaku sebagai seniorku?"

Sealand malu setengah mati.

"Kau hanya akan menjadi milik _oniichan_ seorang…" ujar Norway.

"Jangan bahas itu sekarang, oni–, Norway!" tegur Iceland.

Spain sweatdrop. "Err… bagus. Kau sudah paham mengapa kau dipanggil ke sini?"

"Ya."

"Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan?"

"Ya."

"Kau bisa membantu mereka?"

"Tidak."

…

_Gubrak!_

Sama saja bohong.

"Tunggu dulu! Aku bisa membantu~" ujar Denmark.

"Tetapi tidak ada yang bertanya padamu~" balas Spain. "Maaf, maaf. Kita kembali serius. Ceritakan sesuatu, Iceland. Apa saja."

Iceland terdiam sebentar. "Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Sungguh. Tapi kalau kau mau aku bercerita, kemarin Norway memaksaku untuk memanggilnya _oniichan _lagi…"

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya, Ice. Ada cerita lain?" Spain sweatdrop.

"Ada. Seminggu yang lalu si bodoh ini–"

"Apa kau bilang?" sembur Denmark.

"Diam dulu. Si bodoh, maksudku Denmark, mengajak aku dan Norway mengendap-endap ke kamar Sweden. Ia berpikir dapat membongkar aib –atau apapun di sana. Awalnya kami enggan, tetapi akhirnya ikut. Saat membuka laci meja, kami menemukan sesuatu," lanjut Iceland.

"Apa itu?" Spain tertarik.

Nation berambut _silver_ itu menghela nafas. "_Rencana Pembelian Sealand sebagai Aset Negara"_

Hening sejenak.

"HUAPAA?" pekik Sealand ala sinetron.

"Sepertinya Sweden berencana mengadopsi bocah itu sejak dulu," timpal Norway.

"Tertulis _dua tahun yang lalu_," Denmark nyengir. "Berarti Sealand adalah anaknya sekarang!"

Spain mengetukkan palunya. "Ini dia! Bukti! Catat semuanya, Austria! Bagaimana pendapatmu, Sealand? Eh, mengapa wajahmu pucat begitu?"

Sang bocah merosot dari bangkunya.

"Dijual? A-aku dijual? Kenapa?" ratap Sealand.

"Dengarkan dulu, bocah. Aku belum selesai bicara," sela Iceland.

"T-tidak mungkin. Pasti bohong. Aku kan, Negara seperti kalian… hiks… hiks…"

"Sealand, tenang dulu–"

"LO KIRA GUE CEWEK APAAN?"

_Gubrak!_

Anda tidak salah baca. Baru saja Sealand berkata demikian.

"Please, deh! Gue ini Negara, tahu? Kenapa om-om sinting yang nggak bisa ngomong itu seenak jidat ngeklaim gue sebagai bagian dari dia? Dan kenapa nggak ada yang ngerti perasaan guee? Jahat kalian! LO, GUE, END!"

Akhir sidang kembali tidak beres. Sang bocah beralis tebal yang ngaku-ngaku Negara itu mulai menangis Bombay sambil mengesot di lantai ruang sidang. Om-om PBB segera beraksi. Mereka menenangkan Sealand dengan kata-kata manis, permen, dan rayuan gombal macam _'jangan nangis, Sea-kun~ Nanti bintang-bintang di matamu tak bersinar lagi lho…"_

Bukannya diam, Sealand malah semakin rewel. Siapa juga yang mempan dirayu seperti itu? Yang ada juga muntah!

Sweden sama sekali tidak menunjukkan rasa panik, apalagi rasa bersalah. Sementara itu sang istri –Finland, ingin sekali menghajar suaminya sampai pingsan, kalau perlu tidak usah bangun lagi. Apa daya, ia tidak berani.

Bagaimana dengan para saksi? Dasar tidak tahu diri. Setelah menyakiti hati anak orang, mereka mau kabur begitu saja.

"M-maaf ya! Aku harus memberi makan kucing di rumah!" ujar Denmark.

"Memangnya kau punya kucing?" tanya Norway.

"Ssst! Itu alasan supaya kita bisa pergi dari sini!" bisik Denmark.

"Ah, puffin juga belum kuberi makan." Iceland mengekor dan ketiganya raib dari ruangan itu.

_Tok! Tok! Tok!_

"Sudah cukup! Bawa Sealand keluar dan tenangkan dia dengan lebih waras!" perintah Spain.

Akhirnya sinetron dadakan ini berakhir.

.

(o-**TBC**-o)

.

Bah! Saya gagal menjadikan fanfic jelek ini tamat di chapter tiga! Jangankan pembaca, saya juga bosen sama cerita _freak_ ini OAO"

Dan ending macam apa itu? Nista sangat. Tapi saya harap masih ada yang mau review. Alasan saya balik ke fandom ini adalah karena ada review plus fave. Pokoknya saya senang sekali jika hal itu terjadi lagi XD

_Until next chapter, see ya!_


End file.
